


Cold Comfort

by Syreene



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syreene/pseuds/Syreene
Summary: As disaster looms over the College of Winterhold, a world-weary Dragonborn is reminded by her companion Kaidan that sometimes she needs someone to take care of her needs too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While this started as just a short lemon story, it's turning into shared moments between my Dragonborn Fiona and Kaidan as they travel across Skyrim and try and save the world. Most of it is based on the story line of the great Skyrim companion Kaidan created by the wonderfully talented modders here: 
> 
> https://www.nexusmods.com/skyrimspecialedition/mods/12496

Fiona wrapped the fur cloak tighter around her shoulders as she looked out from the balcony of the inn at the College of Winterhold looming in the high distance through the snow. She had only intended to go to the college to learn some spells… not to be asked to bloody run the place! Yet here they were… Staff of Magus in hand... ready to save the wizards from their unhindered lust for knowledge and power. She didn't want that responsibility... she hadn't wanted any of it to be honest. She was content to adventure across the land at the whim of Luck itself, never being held down by expectations or demands. 

She chuckled wryly to herself and shook her head. The Gods have a funny reaction to people who protest too much however... they find it a great time to teach you a lesson. Now instead of not having a care, she finds herself caring too much and taking on their problems as her own...whether it's helping old men with deliveries or saving the entire world from a dragon apocalypse. She sighed and closed her eyes as she raised her face to the falling snow. How can one person save so many without losing themselves in the process? 

There’s a noise behind her that startled her out of her reverie to look over her shoulder. She nodded as Kaidan walked out onto the balcony with a relieved smile. 

“There you are… I thought you went back to the room to finally try and get some rest. Having trouble sleeping?” 

Kaidan... she praised the Gods every day that she found him locked in that Thalmor prison. What first was a matter of honor soon turned into a friendship that she'd guard as fiercely as any treasure. His skilled sword at her back has saved her life more than once... and his willingness to just be there for her... whether to listen or lean on... has saved her sanity just as much. 

Fiona smiled warmly at him. “Aye… can’t stop thinking about the that bloody staff.” She scuffs her boot on the deck and gazes back up at the college in the distance, the drifting snowflakes dusting her eyelashes. “I don’t know what I’m doing, Kai… I just wanted to learn from them… and now they’re all looking to me for answers that I don’t have. What if I mess this up?”

“Hey now, last I recall, those mages are the ones what made a right mess of things, and you’re just doing what you can to make things right.” Kaidan stepped forward and took her hand in his as he gently turned Fiona to look at him. “Time after time I've watched you put your life on the line to help the people you meet, Fiona… whether it’s a bunch of poncy mages or a fool stuck in a Thalmor prison. Whether you succeed or not, they should be grateful that you cared enough to try. "

Fiona chuckled. “You do remember I was stuck in that prison too, right?”

Kaidan’s mouth curved into a self-deprecating smile. “Aye… but you came back for this fool, and I thank the Nine for it.” He raised his other hand and cupped her cheek as his thumb gently brushed away a snowflake. "I owe you my life... and so will those mages."

Fiona closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. "It's nice to know that someone believes in me... even when I have trouble doing it myself. "

"Always," he murmured as his thumb rubbed soft circles on her cheek. "So... are you ready to come back inside?"

She resisted the thought of looking back at the college again and squeezed Kaidan's hand. "Aye... I'm ready to trade my fretting for a warm bed."

"Alone?" he asked as his gaze fell to her lips. "The cold this far north has a way of creeping into your bones – I could think of a way or two to keep you warm."

Fiona's cheeks flushed pink as she looked away from his heated stare. "What...what exactly are you implying, Kai?" 

"Thought you must have known by now, Fi...or at least seen me stealing glances." he stepped nearer. "Any moment I’m with you I can only think about being closer."

He nudged her chin up with his finger, and her lips parted with a sharp intake of breath. As if under a spell, his gaze was drawn to her lips, parted and full. The sound of her shallow breathing filled him with a fierce longing to know if she tasted just as he'd imagined since he saw her smile at him through those prison bars. 

"Stay with me tonight," he nearly begged her as his thumb caressed her bottom lip. "You know I’ll still be there in the morning."

"Kai..." she hesitated, her hand drifting from where they were once joined to cling to his shirt. "Are you sure?" Kaidan was her best friend... she doesn't want to ruin that... but Gods the way he's looking at her right now makes her feel that after all those tasks... after all of those battles... it's finally her turn to get what she's wanted.... what she's yearned for.

Her eyelids weighted closed as Kaidan moved near like a man in a trance, compelled to graze his lips against hers. Upon touch, their shallow breathing became one as he nuzzled her mouth with his own. And then, in a ragged beat of his heart, Fiona melted into him with a faint moan... and he was lost.

The taste of her lips was far more than Kaidan imagined... like sipping the sweetest honeysuckle on a warm summer's day... and he drew her close with a raspy groan. With a fierce hold he cupped the back of Fiona's neck and kissed her deeply, gently, possessive in his touch. His fingers stretched into her hair, desperate to explore her snow-dusted tresses.

This is Kai, Fiona managed to think between kisses. Kai... my best friend... my protector..my rock in a never-ending storm of chaos...my... oh... my Gods... 

Kaidan's lips broke from hers and Fiona gasped as he angled her head, trailing a path of lips and tongue down her neck to her collarbone that he nuzzled gently with his nose. "We should go inside before I can't stop myself," he muttered into her skin as his hands trailed down her arms to take her hands in his.

With a deep breath he steeled himself and took a step back, tugging gently. "Come to bed, Fi... let me take care of you for once."

Fiona gnawed at her bottom lip in hesitation, eliciting a quiet moan from Kaidan as he stepped backwards towards their bedroom door. With one hand he opened the door and the other moved to the small of her back as he guided her inside. As she walked by she lightly drug her fingers across his chest, causing him to shiver from more than the snow. 

He closed the door and turned around in the dim light of the bedroom to see her bowed head as she tried to work the buttons of her jacket free. He stepped to her and took her hands in his own with a shake of his head. "Let me." He then gently spun her around and held her to him as he kissed her ear and whispered, "I don't want either of us to ever forget this night." 

Fiona shivered from head to toe and leaned back into his embrace as his hot breath ghosted over her ear, his nose nuzzling her hair. His hands slid up her arms and delicately traced over her collarbone before settling on the top button of her jacket. 

"You deserve more than I have to give, Fiona..." he whispered in her ear as the first button popped free and the tips of his fingers brushed over her newly exposed skin. When he moved to the next button his hands grazed the tops of her breasts and she gasped his name as she arched into his touch. "But I would gladly give it all to hear you say my name like that again."

His hands trailed a path down her exposed cleavage to deftly flick open the next button, causing Fiona to nearly squirm in anticipation against him. He groaned and quickly followed suit with the last two, the jacket and shirt falling open to reveal her freckled skin to his hungry gaze. His hands glided over her torso and finally cupped her soft pale mounds as her head rolled against his shoulder with a moan. He nipped at the intersection of her neck and shoulders with his teeth and with a deft flick of his thumbs over her nipples hardened from the cold he sent jolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"Kai....please..." she moaned brokenly as she reached back with her hand to grab at his thigh.

"Aye... there it is," he smiled as he nuzzled the sensitive spot. "I mean to hear you groan and plead like that again and again, Fiona. The Nines forgive me... tonight the only goddess I'm going to worship is you."

Fiona's legs shook and she whimpered as she felt the liquid heat pooling between her legs. Gods... he's barely even touched her yet. 

Kaidan's long fingers hooked into her shirt and jacket and with one long pull he slid them over her arms to drop on the floor. He smoothed her long waves over her shoulder as he stepped back to brush his lips over her now exposed shoulder blades. 

Fiona shivered as she felt kisses travel down her spine, his hands gliding over her sides to rest on her hips. She could feel his entire form moving down her spine as he knelt behind her, his lips drifting over the small of her back as he ran his fingers under the waistband of her leggings. With a sudden spin she's turned and forced to grabbed at Kaidan's shoulders for purchase as she gazed down into his eyes. 

"I want to see your face when you've come undone," he muttered as he dropped kisses below her belly button, his hands sliding down her body.

Fiona gasped and leaned over him, her long hair cascading over his shoulders like a curtain. "Kai..." she whispered as she ran her hands through his hair, scraping her nails over his scalp and eliciting soft moans from his lips.

Her breath caught as she felt the laces of her leggings start to loosen... and with a gentle tug they fell to the floor leaving her exposed to his warm breath and gaze. She could only make out the top of his head now, the curve of his shoulders, the unsteady rise and fall of his back as he inhaled, exhaled. His lips touched her soft skin above her curls... just a whisper of a kiss... but it caused something to collapse in her mind. It's a feather-light brush of his mouth against her skin in a place she can't quite see. It's her mind speaking in a thousand different languages she doesn't understand. 

He's working his way down her body, leaving a trail of fire with one kiss after another, making her shake with the thought that she couldn't take much more of this. There's a whimper building in her throat, begging to break free as she's locked her fingers in his hair, pulling him up to attacks his lips with her own. 

Kaidan's hands grabbed her hips as he slowly made his way to his feet, his lips never leaving hers. It's not till his knee hit the bed and his hands moved to brace her back as he gently lowered her down onto the mattress that she realized the feeling of falling wasn't just in her head. 

She whined in protest as he stood and robbed her of his body heat. "Don't worry, Fi... I'm not going anywhere," he reassured her as he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his broad shouldered torso peppered with scars. Fiona's brow furrowed in concern as she lost count of them all, her hand reaching up of its own volition to try and sooth each one.

"There'll be time enough for that later, luv," he admonished as he loosened his breaches. "Right now all I want to think about is what sounds you'll make before we're done." He lets his breeches drop to the floor and Fiona swallowed hard as her hand dropped to the bed. 

"By the Nines, Kai..." 

"All for you," he replied with a sly smile as he knelt on the bed between her legs and slowly lowered himself over her body. He nuzzled her lips with his and carefully let the weight of his body sink into hers, his straining cock rubbing against her slick entrance. "...but not yet."

He bent his head to her breasts, his tongue circling and teasing her nipples to near painful hardness as she arched her back with a sigh. With a groan he slid his hands underneath her caressing her back as his tongue trailed down to her belly and around her navel laving her...tasting her... venerating her. 

"Mine," he whispered as he moved down, his hot breath ghosting over her curls. 

Fiona grabbed at the sheets of the bed for purchase as her heart stopped in her throat. Gods...is he? Will he? "Please..." she moaned in anticipation. 

His tongue reached out and lapped slowly along her wet entrance as her legs fell open in wanton welcome. When he punctuated the taste with a flick of his tongue against her sweet exposed nub she sobbed out his name and he practically had to hold her down on the bed. Around and around his tongue swirled, drinking in her scent, drinking in her reaction... until he stopped and nuzzled her with his nose.

"Look at me, Fiona," he growled as she gasped for much needed breath. "You can let go... I'll catch you. I'll always catch you."

She swallowed, struck speechless at the show of so many emotions in his eyes: love, concern, passions, adoration, desire... he looked at her as if she was the only woman in Tamaril... as if there was nothing else in their universe but the two of them in this moment. She nodded, and cried out as he continued his gentle ministrations with his tongue. When he moaned into her skin and suckled at her nub she gasped loudly, tightened like a knot pulled too tight, and suddenly... gloriously... trusting in the man who has held her life in his hands...she fell. 

Fiona's mind grew blissfully vacant as she rode the waves of pleasure. Gone were her worries about the college or dragons... tonight there was just her and Kaidan. She gasped for air as his tongue continued to lap at her center, twitching at every flick as ecstasy wept through her like a hot breeze on a cold winter night. He definitely kept his word about keeping her warm...

With a contented smile on his face, Kai watched as Fiona arched her back and clung to the sheets like a lifeline. He kissed his way back up her body, starting with the slight jut of her hip bone, followed by his tongue circling around her belly button, and then paying homage to each breast before finally capturing her lips with his to taste the last of her moans. 

Fiona's nails skimmed lightly down his back and over his ass as he shivered. He moaned into her mouth and angled his head to deepen the kiss as she shifted her hips to accommodate him. When she felt the weight of him pushing at her wet warmth she gasped and he lifted himself up onto his elbows to look into her eyes glazed with passion.

"Fiona," he moaned breathlessly as she planted her feet and pushed back with her hips, grinding her core into him.

"All for me," she replied as she leaned up and nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth. "Only for you," he whispered as he shifted and took himself in hand to slide into her warm depths.

She pressed her head into the pillow and let out a low hiss as her walls stretched to accommodate his size. "Been... a while..." she explained as Kaidan froze in concern. "Just give me a second..." 

Amazed by her strength, Kaidan nods in agreement and digs deep to find the will to remain motionless inside of her. He can’t speak, can’t think, can barely breathe because if he does, his control will shatter like glass. He loves her – he knows – will do anything for her. Anything except say it out loud. Afraid that putting voice to such emotions is to call down the lightning, to tempt the Gods in the most brazen of ways... and he will not risk losing her to such folly.

Fiona took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she raised her legs along Kaidan's sides, causing her hips to shift upward and Kaidan to slip deeper inside her as his arms trembled and he groaned out a warning. "Fiona... I c-can't..."

Fiona smiled as her body relaxed and she caressed his straining brow. Ever since she'd freed him from that prison he's put himself in harms way for her without hesitation... whether it be for honor... friendship.... or some still new fragile thing that continues to remain unspoken. "You can let go now, Kai," she whispered in a reflection of his earlier words. "I've got you."

Kaidan swallowed hard, his lips on hers in an instant with her arms wrapping around his neck while his hands began roaming up and down her sides. She melted against him. His lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her as she pressed herself harder against him, the need in his gut almost overwhelming. Wet, hungry kisses trailed from her lips to her neck, landing on her breast; this was what he wanted—she was what he wanted. 

His hips rocked into hers, a shiver running down her spine as she arched her back, breasts brushing his chest as she angled herself closer. She moaned, tightening her legs around his waist, trying her hardest to pull him even deeper. She needs him closer. Needs him buried in her, as far as physically possible. Maybe more. She nuzzled into his neck, nibbling and kissing down his jawline, savoring in the breathless sighs and frenzied grunts spilling from his lips. Tightly wound heat coils in her, threatening to spill. 

It's almost torturous, yet intoxicating how much her body is singing for release, building and building as he thrusts into her. His breathing catches, much like her own as they share messy heated kisses. Their bodies grind together, and feeling her impending release, climbing to impossible levels, Fiona throws her head back and moans out his name as his thrusts quicken, rhythm frantic. 

"Kai...I'm...Gods..."

Fiona gasps, as her uncoiling pleasure ripples through her body, curling her toes and momentarily blinding her from the outside world. She groans as she feels herself clamp down on him and a string of unintelligible Akavi curses drip from his tongue as he thrusts into her thrice and spills into her, body shaking. 

They remain joined, sweaty, with foreheads pressed, both breathing heavily as they come down from their lust induced madness. He smiles, and she does the same. 

"You," Kaidan breathes, warm breath tickling her face. "will be the death of me." 

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Fiona chuckles as she gently runs her heel up and down his calf. "If I'm expected to fight dragons in Sovenguard, don't think I won't go there to bring you back home where you belong."

Kaidan closed his eyes tight and kissed her on the forehead as he caressed her hair. Home... he hasn't had a place to call home since Brynjolf died... constantly moving from one mercenary band to another as he looked for traces of the family that he never knew. Just when he'd given up hope and resigned himself to a Thalmor prison being the last home he'd ever have, here she comes not only saving his life and giving him a home, but giving him a sense of belonging that he'd never known before. 

"Ay..." he replied huskily as he nuzzled her nose with his. "as long as you don't go where I can't follow, I'll be right behind you." Fiona nodded with a smile and he slowly slid out of her to lie on his side to face her on the bed. "Are you OK?" he asked as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

Fiona smiled softly. "Better than I've been in a while, Kai." She turned her head and kissed his palm before taking his hand in hers and flipped over to snuggle back against him as she wrapped his arm around her waist. Gnawing at her lip, she swallowed hard before she started to talk. "I don't know what to say now though... do I say thank you?"

He settled behind her, tucking his arm under her pillow, his chuckle tickling the hair behind her ear as he gave her a squeeze. "You don't have to say anything. Get some sleep, luv," he whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

(possibly to be continued as I get inspired)


	2. Morning Realizations

In the nights past, Fiona's dreams had been plagued by the seemingly never-ending cold of Skyrim, whether it was climbing the steps of High Hrothgar or losing herself in a blizzard on the way to Winterhold. Tonight, however, things were different.  
  
Tonight she dreamt of fire.  
  
_“Fiona Fireblade, do you admit that you are Dragonborn and a self-confessed enemy of the people?” a male voice of authority rang out as he read from a scroll obscuring his face._  
  
_“What do you mean? I was just trying to live my life when all of YOU people told me that’s what I was!” she yelled out as her hands were tied behind her back and she was pushed towards a bloody stump where the hooded executioner awaited._  
  
_“Let it be noted that the criminal admits to their crimes. May the Nines have mercy on their soul.” The stern voice droned as someone shoved her in the back and she fell to her knees in front of the stump._  
  
_“No… this can’t be happening… I was trying to help all of you! Please… if you won’t let me talk to the Jarls, at least let me see Kaidan first…” she pleaded to the hooded man who let out an audible gasp at the mention of the name._  
  
_“No…. Gods….no… Kai…” Fiona moaned as Kaidan pushed her down so her head rested against the stump._  
  
_“I thought I had found somewhere I’d belonged… but you’re not even human!”_  
  
_“I’m just me,” she whispered as her tears ran freely into the blood-stained wood. “Isn’t that good enough?”_  
  
_Fiona held her breath as she awaited the final blow, when suddenly the sky crackled with a booming sound and a rush of air caused by flapping wings. The axe dropped with a thud beside her and the sounds of panicked screams filled the air. With realization that her execution has been delayed, Fiona pushed herself up with her shoulder and sat back on her heels, looking up to observe a large black dragon had perched itself on the watchtower and was looking down on her with curiosity._  
  
_“Ah dovakin… but who_ ** _are_** _you? Even the finest steel has to go through the hottest fire to achieve their full potential. Allow me to assist my kin.” With that the dragon exhaled and she watched, as frozen as a deer on the receiving end of arrow, as the swirling flames grew closer._  
  
"NO!" she screamed as she thrashed against the sheets and sat up, eyes wild.  
  
"Woah there luv..." Kaidan said as he touched her shoulder. Fiona flinched away from him and raised her hand up in defense as he frowned. "You were having a nightmare, Fiona. We're in the inn at Winterhold... remember?"  
  
He touched her raised arm and gently pulled it down so he could take her hand in his. his thumb rubbing circles in the back of her hand.  
  
"Remember..." she whispered as the words of her nightmare came back to her. "Kaidan," she choked out and launched herself into his arms to hug him tightly.  
  
Kaidan held her tight and stroked her hair in the hopes of calming her. "I've got you, Fi... I've got you."  
  
She clung even tighter to him as she sobbed. "I'm sorry.... I'm sorry..."  
  
"For what, love?" he asked as he brushed his lips against her temple. "I guarantee you last night was nothing to apologize over," he added in the hopes of making her smile.  
  
"I didn't mean to be a d-dragonborn..." she choked out.  
  
Kaidan snorted and leaned back as he cupped her cheek to wipe at her tears. "Luv if you weren't Dragonborn the Thalmor wouldn't have captured you and I'd still be rotting away in a prison cell. If you weren't Dragonborn, there'd be a lot more families out there weeping for lost loved ones." he cupped both her cheeks and raised her teary eyes to his. "If you weren't Dragonborn, this world would have no hope left."  
  
Fiona sniffed. "Really? You don't care that I'm...different?"  
  
"I didn't see anything that different about you last night," Kaidan offered with a crooked grin. "Are you saying I should perform a more through examination to be sure?"  
  
Fiona's lips twitched into a smile despite herself as she leaned into his hand. "Are you my doctor now, too?"  
  
Kaidan chuckled in relief. "If that's what you needed me to be I'd be apprenticing to the local healer as we speak. No medicine today," he leaned over to open the dresser by their bed and take out something hidden from her view. "though I do have something to give you. I was going to wait until after we were done with those wizards, but..."  
  
"Don't tease me Kaidan... what is it?" Fiona asked as she leaned over his side to look.  
  
"So impatient," he admonished with a laugh as he sat up. "Turn around and close your eyes, now."  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes and did as she was asked until she felt the cool smooth round weight of something resting against her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down at her new medallion in wonder.  
  
"It's sort of a luck talisman," Kaidan explained. " I might not be a silversmith, but I’m pretty handy when it comes to scrimshaw, and since I had you in mind when I made it…"  
  
"Goodness Kai...you _made_ this for me?" She breathed as she ran her fingers over the smooth bone and delicately carved runes.  
  
"Aye, from some of the bone of the last dragon we brought down. Bit harder to work than a horker tusk, but it means it’ll last a long while." he ran a hand through his hair nervously as he stared at her back, waiting to see her reaction to his gift.  
  
He hadn't had much in his life as to personal belongings other than his mother's sword, but he was no blacksmith. Besides, with the Jarls gifting her with weapons in each town, what would she need with another one? No... he couldn't make weapons... but he had picked up the skill of scrimshaw during his days working as sailor and mercenary. He could pour into that medallion the things he still couldn't say, and rest happy knowing it was close to her heart.  
  
Fiona turned and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug to kiss him on the cheek. "It’s beautiful, Kai... I love it! It really means a lot that you would put that kind of time and care into this."  
  
Kaidan's heart thudded in his chest as he took in her smiling face and green eyes gazing up at him with so much joy. "Well I made it for you after all, you’re the only-"  
  
"The only what?" Fiona asked impishly as Kaidan choked out a cough and he ducked his head to look anywhere but at her.  
  
"Ah it’s nothing, don’t worry about it," he replied gruffly as he reached over the side of the bed to grab his breeches. "Are you hungry? I should check and see if the innkeeper is up yet..."  
  
Fiona smiled to herself as she ran her fingers over the medallion. "You've said that before, you know. I know it’s not nothing."  
  
Kaidan snorted as he shifted to the side of the bed away from her and stepped into his breeches. He tied them off and grabbed his shirt off the chair, keeping his back to her as he felt his cheeks burning. "You do, huh? Well keep digging there, you might make it to Akavir."  
  
_You win for today, Kai... your gift tells me enough._  
  
Fiona slid out of bed and donned her long tunic and breeches before she padded up behind him. "Only because you asked me so nicely," she whispered and kissed his shoulder. "Breakfast is a great idea... I'm starved!"  
  
She slipped out the door as Kaidan hung his head with a sigh. Bloody hell... the power of the Nines combined couldn't save him now... he was hers through and through. He shook his head in frustration as he grabbed his shirt. If his reaction to her nightmare was any indication, if something happened to her it wouldn't matter if she knew how much he cared or not... it would tear him apart. She didn't need to worry about him though... she's got enough to worry about already.  
  
He smiled to himself as he leaned on the doorjamb of their room and watched her laugh at a joke from the innkeeper. Aye... he's lost enough people he's cared about in his life... he's not about to let the Gods know they missed someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I play the game and inspirations hit me I'll keep fleshing out the relationship between Kaidan and my Dragonborn. Relationships are hard... writing a good one is even harder, lol.


End file.
